Kira Daddy's little RUBBER DUCKY?
by kiwi93089
Summary: What happens when Juu. gets stuck babysitting his and Pan's daughter for a day? This is what happens...... Plz read and review or else i will send rubber ducky's after you J-K also other scences from Alone or Not read that first before this one!
1. Default Chapter

Kira, Daddy's RUBBER DUCKY?!?!

This is a little side story from the my other story Alone or not? It is about Kira, Pan and Juu.'s daughter and all the trouble she can get into by spending the day with her daddy. My faithful friends Bob the rubber ducky and Rissa the rubber ducky will be here to help me Plz read and review or I will send millions of duckies to attack ur house LOL just kidding! Peace out kiwi, rissa and bob

Pan awoke to sounds of a baby crying and instantly ran to Kira's room. Her daughter was wailing her little half saiyan half android lungs off. Pan took and put her on the changing table and began to work. Kira giggled at the picture of a duck on the diaper her mom was holding. (How am I going to break it to Juu. he going to have to babysit tomorrow?) Pan smirked at the image of her husband's face when she told him. "Come on now Kira off to sleep with ya, you'll need a lot of strength so you can bother daddy." Pan put Kira back in her playpen and went back to bed.

The next morning Pan was all ready to go and only had one thing left to do. Tell Juu. about his job for the day. She leaned down and spoke into his ear. "Juu, honey your going to have babysit Kira today I have to go to town. Love you lots! Bye." Juu. mumbled back a love you and bye before he went back to sleep. Pan left knowing Kira was in good hands. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Juu. shot up his ears ringing from the loudness of Kira's wails. "Shush up won't ya? Can't you see I'm sleeping." Kira continued to wail until Juu. left his room and went into hers. He bent over and looked into her crib. She giggled and grabbed hold of Juu.'s bandana. Kira pulled it off and tried to tie it around her self. Juu smirked and took it not realizing the consequences that would follow. Kira began to throw a fit all over again. Juu. quickly tied the bandana around his daughter's neck quieting her cry. He scooped her up and rocked her gently from side to side. "There now your all better now that you shut your trap." He went out into the kitchen to fetch her a bottle. Juu. sat down on the couch with Kira in his arms, both were peaceful and comfortable. They spent the afternoon together and all was going great until Juu. got a phone call. He answered it and began to speak. "Hello sir, I am pleased to inform you that your daughter Kira, has been chosen to participate in our race. Please bring her to the store later for the baby race." Juu. sighed and hung up the phone. (Great now I have to go into that stupid town.) He packed up Kira's stuff and got her ready to fly. They took off from the backyard.

In the air Kira laughed and giggled happily, she clapped her baby hands together in excitement. Juu's smirked grew larger as he looked at his pride and joy's happy antics. The store came into sight and he landed. Inside there were many people all who had babies in their arms. Juu walked up to the registration booth and got Kira a number and set her up on the starting line. The prize for the winning baby was two things, a life time supply of clothing and gi's from Rubber Ducky Inc. and a stuffed rubber ducky. Kira looked up at all the people in interest. Her eyes widen as she saw something at the finishing line. It was yellow and orange. It looked soft and cuddly. Her saiyan reflexes kicked in as the whistle was blown. She shot past all of the other babies very quickly, it all happened in a blur to everyone but Juu. He was amazed at Kira's speed. She reached the finish line and sat hugging the ducky. Every one said aw and Juu. scooped down to pick Kira up. She hugged him then said something. "Ducky!" Juu. stared this was Kira's first word. "I guess that means you're my little rubber ducky" She giggled and they left the store.

Kira sat happily playing with her new ducky as Juu. rested on the couch. Kira had made him play with her all afternoon after the race. They had played nearly every kiddie game you could think of and then they had wrestled. He curled up on the couch and Kira joined him. Both feel into a peaceful sleep. This is how Pan found them, Kira, Juu. and Kira's rubber ducky.

  
  


A-N I know short and pointless but I enjoyed it hope you did too. Well peace out here from Kiwi, Rissa the ducky and Bob the ducky Also Rissa says hi to joe and quack. Bob also would like to give daisies to Karry! Plz review for our sack I promise the review button is a good thing! Kiwi


	2. The day of babysitting from somewhere ba...

The day of babysitting from somewhere bad

A-N: This is another take from my story Alone or not? What would happen if Golan, Toni, Tonya, Noku and Gosan had to babysit Aero, Kira, Neo, Tyi and Toku? I'll give ya a hint it won't be pretty! In case you don't know you should read some of the other story before this

Disclaimer: 

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ

Pan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! *hiding under keyboard* No I don't it's not mine I own only Aero, Kira, Golan, Neo, Tyi, Toni, Tonya, Toku, Noku, and Gosan!

Everyone else: long list but very good!

I also don't own Inuyasha

Trunks-Lily: Aero-8

Pan- Juu.: Kira-8

Goten-Bra: Golan-9, Neo-7, Tyi-5

M. Trunks-Paris: Toni-9 Tonya-9

Marron-Ubb: Noku-9, Toku-7

Gohan-Videl: Pan-22, Gosan-9

It was early morning in the 434 mountain area, where Pan, Juu and their 8 year old daughter, Kira lived. Kira was as hyper as she was every morning run around rambling something about rubber duckies. Today she was going to get to see all her friends. Kira decided it was time for her mommy and daddy to wake, she was hungry and didn't want to wait much longer. Kira snuck into her parent's room quietly hopping that she could get to them before... To late, out of the shadows Juu. grabbed his daughter from behind. 

"Ahh! Daddy help!" She yelled knowing it was him who had a hold of her. Juu. smirked and placed Kira on his shoulder as he woke his wife, Pan. Kira turned and whispered into Juu.'s ear. 

"Daddy let's make mommy breakfast in bed." Kira giggled in excitement. 

"Not today rubber ducky, Me and mommy have to go away, remember?" If there was one thing Juu. hated besides going to the city it was saying no to his little girl. Pan stirred and left the bedroom after giving Kira and Juu. a kiss to make breakfast. Herself and Juu. were going on a dragonball hunt with the Goten, Bra, Marron, Uub, M. Trunks, Paris, Trunks and Lily. All the children were going to their tree house to be babysat by the older children. The tree house was in walking distance of Gohan, Videl and Gosan's house. It was built up in a tree very high and covered so on lookers couldn't usually spot it. It had a ki blocking device that only the z gang could remove. Most of the parents felt ok leaving their children there. 

****M. Trunks and Paris' home early morning****

The two black and lavender 9 year old terrors of the Caline (kal-line) household were already stirring up trouble at 6am. When M. Trunks married Paris he had made his own last name so not to get confused with his counterpart. 

"Gosh Trunks do our kids ever sleep in?" He smirked at his wife, "Not that I know." He claimed as he gave her a kiss on the nose. Toni and Tonya were in the backyard setting small fireworks off with ki blasts. Luckily their Grandpa Vegeta had taught them about ki at a very young age. Toni had managed to singe they tip of his tail as one of the colorful fireworks spun around. His twin sister wasn't as interested in the fireworks at the moment. She was occupied by trying see how far her new handmade sling-shot would fire. Tonya picked up a pebble and loaded it, aiming at a flying hover bus in the sky. 

"Ready, aim ... FIRE!" She exclaimed as the pebble hit the bus and it started to fall. Both children got a look of terror on their faces and quickly ran inside to pretend to be asleep.

***Goten and Bra's house early morning***

Neo was out scouting the halls of Capsule Corp. very early in the day. He was on the hunt for his Grandpa, Neo wanted to be trained by who he thought was the best. As Neo dodged from shadow to shadow he ran straight into a hard wall. Neo fell on his backside and mumbled about stupid walls moving. But when he looked up he was staring into the face of his curious Grandpa. 

"So I'm a stupid wall, Grand Brat?" Vegeta asked his first grandson with a smirk.

"Uhhh..did I say stupid wall, I meant strong and kind wall...person not wall, person." Neo stuttered quickly. 

(Geez I'm going soft for these grand brats.) Vegeta picked Neo up and walked towards the G.R. for some secret training. 

Meanwhile Golan was furiously trying to keep her 5 year old brother, Tyi in check. Unfortunately for the 9 year old her little brother didn't want to say in his room. Goten heard his youngest child cries and decided to see what was going on. He opened the door to see his only daughter fuming mad ready to use a ki shield to keep Tyi in the room. Goten laughed and picked Tyi up and grabbed Golan's hand and told them it was time to head out to the car. 

***Trunks and Lily's house***

Trunks had his 8 year old daughter sitting on a chair in the middle of a dark room with only one light on. 

"Kira is not your friend, she is you enemy!" He repeated to the little girl for about the millionth time. All Aero did was giggle and smile at her dad. "Daddy yeah she is, she's my best friend. Kira and me will always be friends forever and ever!" Trunks sighed and picked Aero up to take her to the clubhouse.

***Z-kids club house.***

Juu. and Pan sat in the corner while Kira was sparring with her uncle Gosan. Both were pretty matched in power and were having fun. Toku, Marron and Uub's youngest was staring off into space while her older brother was doing push up's in the corner. A moment later M. Trunks and Paris stepped in to the clubhouse. A twin was under each of M. Trunks' arm and they looked unhappy until they were set down. Kira was looking around hopping her best-est friend got here soon moments later after beating her Uncle Gosan. 

An hour later all the adults had left their kids at the tree house and left in search of the dragonballs. Tyi was on a beanbag out like a light, napping since he was dropped off. Toni was showing Kira and Aero how to draw really good rubber duckies. He was the artist of the group. Tonya and Golan were talking about clothes. Toku and Neo were sparring, or at least trying to without disturbing the others. Noku was still doing push-ups and crunches. Gosan was reading some type of magazine about Inuyasha while sitting up in the rafters of the tree house. All was peaceful and quite, the older kids thought they were going to have a good and easy day. How wrong they were.... The trouble all started when Kira and Aero wanted to go on an adventure and left without telling anyone during nap time. Both girls took off at full speed to a nearby waterfall. They're was a few ledges behind the falls. Kira and Aero laughed at the thought of being clever enough to hide their ki's. 

"So whatcha wanna do now that we're away Aero?" Kira asked with babbling happily. 

"I got it! We could plays few pranks like Uncle Goten and my Daddy used to." Aero exclaimed with excitement while jumping up and down. Kira nodded happy to be able to be sneaky. The two huddle their heads together and began to plot evil plots. (Mwha ha ha ha ha....0_o sorry)

At the club house the smaller children were beginning to wake up from their naps. Toni was the first to notice that Aero and Kira were missing. He tried to catch their ki signals but failed. Gosan had long ago fell out of the rafters and noticed the same thing as Toni. "Hey Toni you seen the girls?" Toni took a few glances around the room and realized fully that Kira and Aero were missing from the clubhouse. Gosan and Toni looked at each other cursed and then left in search of the two trouble makers. They flew around the general area of the clubhouse extending their ki as far as possible. Gosan was mainly worried of the safety of his little niece Kira. Though Toni was worried for the both of the girls plus himself and Gosan, who knew what trouble those two little girls could cause...?

A-N: I decided that was a good way to end this chapter I will finish this lil saga in the next chapter I think and then start when Kira get's a little bit older.... Love ya all please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The trouble of little kids ak...

Chapter 3: The troubles of the little children...

  
  


An: I RETURN! Ha ha ha I'm back..... Didn't get many reviews... o well, this is for everyone was nice enough to drop me a line.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ

Pan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! *hiding under keyboard* No I don't it's not mine I own only Aero, Kira, Golan, Neo, Tyi, Toni, Tonya, Toku, Noku, and Gosan!

Everyone else: long list but very good!

I also don't own Inuyasha

Trunks-Lily: Aero-8

Pan- Juu.: Kira-8

Goten-Bra: Golan-9, Neo-7, Tyi-5

M. Trunks-Paris: Toni-9 Tonya-9

Marron-Ubb: Noku-9, Toku-7

Gohan-Videl: Pan-22, Gosan-9

  
  


Last time:

At the club house the smaller children were beginning to wake up from their naps. Toni was the first to notice that Aero and Kira were missing. He tried to catch their ki signals but failed. Gosan had moments ago fell out of the rafters and noticed the same thing as Toni. "Hey Toni you seen the girls?" Toni took a few glances around the room and realized fully that Kira and Aero were missing from the clubhouse. Gosan and Toni looked at each other cursed and then left in search of the two trouble makers. They flew around the general area of the clubhouse extending their ki as far as possible. Gosan was mainly worried of the safety of his little niece Kira. Though Toni was worried for the both of the girls plus himself and Gosan, who knew what trouble those two little girls could cause...?

This Time:

Kira and Aero sat on a small branch just outside the clubhouse, their ki at nearly untraceable levels. Both snicked as they thought of their upcoming evil plot. It was truly quite simple, they had found old costumes of the mini versions of cell in an abandon theater. The whole plot was to dress in the costumes and scary every one... this was just the beginning of their rain of terror. Kira let out a small laugh as she zipped up the back of Aero's costume. 

"We're really going to get them good!" Areo exclaimed in a whisper as she made made movements like a mini super hero. 

"Shh" Kira said holding a finger to her lips. 

"We don't want them to catch us, do we?" Aero shook her head no and both girls neared the clubhouse even farther. 

Kira flew in first cackling like a maniac, followed closely by Aero who sound exactly like a cell jr. as she chanted 'kikikio'. Neo dropped into a fighting stance and jumped in front of his brother and Toku. Golan woke up from her nap suddenly and looked around. Noku flew up just staring at the two as the continued to cackle and float. Suddenly Neo launched at them causing both girls to scream in shock. In fear the girls took off out into the sky again. Flying full force to their secret hiding spot. 

In the distance Toni turned as he saw something shoot past him.

'Cell jr.'s?! They just came from the clubhouse!' Toni grabbed hold of Gosan's arm and pulled him off in the direction of the screaming cells.

Both flew at top speed with their hair and tails whipping behind them in the wind. After a few moments both of the cells came into view they seemed not to notice they were being followed.

Kira was terrified, she shook slightly as she flew. She hadn't thought that her friends would attack. She looked over to her best friend who seemed to have tears in her eyes. Kira saw the waterfall coming into view. Nudging her best friend they both descended quickly making their followers speed up.

Areo was the first one to land inside the small cave and desperately try and rip off the costume. She found that the zipper had somehow disappeared and that her friend was having the same problem.

"Kira I can't get it off!" Both girls started to struggle even more with no avail.

"What if we can never get them off." Kira said with a trembling lip, she knew her father would like this. Aero was now silently trying to hold in her cries. The water fall parted and Gosan and Toni flew in, landing in a fighting stance. The girls started to retreat in nervousness. Toni lashed forward hitting the two girls off their feet. Angrily Kira stood up, setting her self in her own sparring position.

"Toni why did you hit me?!" She yelled as he looked like he was going to attack again. Toni looked at her strangely.

'Am I going crazy? I could of swore that was Kira.j'

"I thought our parents defeated you a long time ago Cell" Gosan growled out as he hit Aero off her feet and into a wall.

"Aero!" Kira yelled as she saw her friend hit the wall. She growled in a low voice as she turned back to Toni and Gosan

"WHY DID YOU HIT HER?!" The boys looked at the two girls in costume and were utterly confused.

"Toni help me please! Aero and I are stuck in these costumes."

Both looked at Kira in a mistrusting way, skeptical that this little girl was Kira. Kira walked over to her best friend and helped her stand as she wobbled.

"Uncle Gosan please help me get it off!" Kira again pleaded as she stomped her foot on the ground. Toni walked over and slowly held a ki blast out towards the girls. Kira whimpered as he did so and Aero covered her eyes, both thinking the end was near. After a few moments though they realized that the suits were melting and he wasn't going to kill them. Then minutes later Kira and Aero stood in their regular clothes before the two boys. Kira took off the instant the costume was off and hugged her uncle then Toni. Aero also hugged her cousin and her friend Gosan.

Toni picked up Kira and held her tightly as Gosan did the same to Aero. The girls knew that they were going to be in some type of trouble for running off. As they entered the clubhouse everyone jumped thinking it was the Cell jr.'s attacking again. 

Kira and Aero looked up at everyone and in a quite voice mumbled a 'sorry'. Seconds later everyone's parents started entering. The children when asked what happened during the day answered the same.

"Nothing much."

Kira found her father in the sea of parents and hugged him tightly.

"How was you day Rubber Ducky?" Kira smiled up at him impishly with a smug grin. 

"Daddy have you ever played a practical joke?" Juu. looked down at his daughter and picked her up.

"Did you cause a lot of mayhem like I did when I was kid?" He asked as he smiled and remembered his childhood pranks. Sighing he wondered how much a half saiyan half android could do....

  
  


An: I know that probably sucked.....

But the cool part is that I might write more deleted scenes when I think of them so check back every once in a while!

Peace out

kiwi


End file.
